


Easy to Make

by Bay



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bay/pseuds/Bay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rainy day is a good time for hot chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy to Make

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> Written for Evil Little Dog for Fandom Stocking 2013. Thanks to Haganeneko for the great beta!

Every time it rained in Resembool, Al, Winry, and Granny drank hot chocolate, and often teased Ed for not liking it. Of course he wouldn't. It was mixed with milk—everyone knew he hated that. Fortunately that stopped after he joined the military and started traveling all over Amestris with Alphonse.   
  
A month after the brothers had gotten their bodies back and returned to Resembool, rain cascaded down on the little village. Granny had left town the day before, leaving the three alone in the house for a few days. Ed and Al gazed through the window, while Winry sat on the couch reading over the notes she had made for one of the prosthetic parts.   
  
"Sure is raining hard today," Ed said.   
  
Al hummed in agreement. "Hopefully it'll die down soon. Is your leg okay?"  
  
"There's some tingling, but otherwise I'm fine." Whenever it rained, Ed usually had some discomfort with his automail, but he was used to it. It was less painful now that his prosthetic arm had been replaced with his real one.  
  
"That's good." Al fell quiet a moment before turning toward Winry. “Hey, Winry, remember when we were kids and made fun of Brother refusing to drink hot chocolate?"   
  
Winry twisted around to offer him a wicked smile. "Oh, yeah. I forgot about that until now."  
  
Ed tensed. Great, they were going to taunt him once more.   
  
"Can't believe you brought that up, Al," he said, glaring at his brother.  
  
Al laughed. "Sorry, the rain reminded me of it."  
  
"I don't know why you're against hot chocolate when you're okay with milk in soup," Winry said, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
Ed clenched his teeth, knowing she’d made a good point. No matter what, though, he wasn't going to let her win this discussion.  
  
"Soup has a lot of different ingredients and the milky taste is unnoticeable."  
  
"Righhht," Winry said, rolling her eyes.   
  
It figured she wouldn't be convinced. Ed looked outside as the rain pounded harder on the windows. As he watched the droplets run down the pane, an idea came to him.  
  
"Why don't I make hot chocolate for you guys?"  
  
Both Al and Winry looked at him in shock, as if he had discovered something he wasn't supposed to.   
  
"Are you serious?" Al asked.   
  
He nodded. "Why not? Should be easy enough to make."   
  
Tapping her chin, Winry took a moment to consider his offer. "Since you insisted, hot chocolate does sound like a great idea."  
  
"If you want to make us hot chocolate, go right ahead, Brother," Al said.  
  
Having their approval, Ed quickly headed to the kitchen. It was quite simple to stir hot water, sugar, and coca powder together in a small pot. He poured the drink into two glasses and took them to the living room.  
  
"Hot chocolate is ready!" he announced proudly, giving Al and Winry a glass.   
  
Ed watched as they eagerly sipped their drinks. Satisfied looks appeared on their faces.   
  
"This is good!" Winry said, taking another sip.  
  
"I'm with Winry," Al said, grinning. "Thanks!"  
  
"No problem." Ed smiled back, glad they were enjoying his way of making hot chocolate so much. He wouldn't mind making it again on another rainy day. 


End file.
